BBB
by Black Sweet Princess
Summary: hanya sebuah kejadian dimana dua orang kekasih ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu miliknya dengan sedikit hambatan dan diwarnai adegan tidak elit kawan-kawan nya/YAOI/HUMOR/COMPLETED/RnR?


**YEP! HOLLA! YUHUU!**

 **Para Readers sekalian yang ganteng dan cantik.. Hayoo pada nge-fly kan dibilang 'ganteng dan cantik'? (RE:Apeng!).**

 **Kini Sweet kembali membawa Fic baru dan dengan bangganya menelantarkan Fic yang lain. Hohoho #Diceburin-ke-empang.**

 **HAI LAGI MINNA-SAN..*lambaitangan* Pada kangen sama Sweet kan? (RE:Kagak noh).**

 **Okeh Sweet nyempetin bikin Fic baru nih.. Semoga suka yah^^**

* * *

JUDUL:BBB

BOBOIBOY©ANIMONSTA STUDIO

Fic BBB©BSP

PAIR:FANGxBOBOIBOY? BOBOIBOYxFANG? I don't know.. :P. Seterah mo bayangin kek gimana..

GENRE:HUMOR

RATE:K+ sampe T

WARNING!:YAOI/SHO-AI/SHONEN-AI/BOYSLOVE/HOMO/MAHO/LAKI_DEMEN_LAKI/COWOKxCOWOK/PRIA-lope-PRIA/ALUR_BERTENTANGAN/HUMORsemoga-gakGARING/NOALIEN/NOROBOT/HUMOR/TYPO(semoga gak ada)/DLL

SUMMARY: hanya sebuah kejadian dimana dua orang kekasih ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu miliknya dengan sedikit hambatan dan diwarnai adegan tidak elit kawan-kawan nya...

* * *

·

·

·

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

HAPPY READING

·

·

·

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah...

Di sebuah naungan rumah megah disamping rumah berangker...

Di segarnya udara pagi tanpa polusi...

Di sebuah ruangan...

·

·

·

·

·

Penasaran kagak

 _GUBRAK!_

(RE:Njirrr!)

*garuk-garuk pala*

Hehe..

·

·

·

·

·

"Ngghhh.. Akh.. Keluarkanlah.. cepat.. Ngghhh.."Ucap BoBoiBoy yang merasa tak tahan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di bagian bawahnya, dengan menyuruh _'benda itu'_ untuk dikeluarkan dari _'miliknya'_ karna merasa tak sanggup bertahan untuk waktu yang lama lagi, walaupun tak ada jawaban pada lawannya.

"Ah! Huft.. Leganya.."Ujarnya karna _'benda itu'_ nya sudah keluar dari lubang yang tadinya ada tepat dibawah bagian belakang tubuh BoBoiBoy.

"AKH! Lagi? Tapi ka.. Ukh.. AHH! NGGHHH.."Kini kalimat yang diucapkannya menjadi tambah kencang dan semakin merajalela, karena bagian belakangnya disumbat lagi.

"NGGHHH.. Ayolah.."

Kini wajah BoBoiBoy tambah memerah, mencoba bertahan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba..

GEDUBRAK!

JGEERR!

JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG! #woy!

"Nhh... BoBoiBoy.. Cepatlah keluarkan _'punyamu'_.. Ngghhh.. Argghhh.. Aku juga ingin mengeluarkan _'punyaku'_ tau?! AH! Cepatlah! Sudah diujung nih..!"Teriak seseorang sambil memegangi perut bagian bawah dengan sebelah tangan. Menahan _'miliknya'_ agar tidak keluar dan mleber kemana-mana. Supaya rapih katanya(?). Sedangkan tangan satunya bekerja di tempat lain. Tempat lain dimana hampir ia cakar-cakar karena tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan _'miliknya'._

"Sabarlah Fang. Ngghhh.. Aku juga sedang mengeluarkannya. Macet tau!"Balas BoBoiBoy dengan marahnya pada sang kekasih sesama lelakinya itu. Fang.

"Aku juga ingin keluar tau! Bilang pada _'punyamu'_ itu, _Kau sudah lima belas menit berada disitu yang keluar hanya se-encrit saja. Kapan yang ngeluarin puas. Semuanya dong_. Aku kan juga sudah tidak tahan.. Ngghhh.."Omel Fang sambil meremas perutnya yang ia pegangi.

"Iya Fang. Ngghhh.. Aku ngerti. Tapi tolonglah berikan pacarmu ini-AH!.. waktu lagi.. Sebentar lagi pasti keluar senua kok! Aku jamin itu.. Ngghhh.."Ucap BoBoiBoy sambi memijit perutnya dari atas kebawah. Berharap agar _'miliknya'_ keluar dan pacarnya itu bisa senang lalu bisa mengeluarkan _'punyanya'_ yang sebelas-duabelas jenisnya.

"C-Cepatlaaahh.. Nghh.."

"S-Sabar F-Fang.. Ngghhh.. Sebentar lagi.. Nhhh.. Keluar kok."BoBoiBoy berucap walaupun tak lancar karna _'benda menggganggu itu' ._

"Adooohhh... Aku tak tahan lagi, Honney.."

"Sebentar lagi, Love.."

"Ngghhh..."

"AKH! S-Sedikit.. Nhh.. La-Lagi.. Ngghhh.."

"Ayo BoBoiBoy!"

"Hn! NGGHHHH... AAAAKKHHH.. OH!.. AHHNNN.. ARRGGHHH.."BoBoiBoy pun mengerahkan usaha semaksimal mungkin agar cintanya itu bisa keluar sepertinya juga.

"Sedikit lagi BoBoiBoy! Ayo! Argghh.."

Sementara itu..

'TOK TOK TOK'

"..."

'TOK TOK TOK'

"..."

DUGH DUGH DUGH

"WOY! BUKA KAGAK NIH PINTU!"Teriak seseorang yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu rumah Fang yang dijawab dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. (RE:Gak nyambung..)

BRRAAAKKK

"Woi penghuni rumah! Kagak tau apa gua ama temen-temen gua nyariin lo! Fang! Woy!"Teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua.

"Iya nih! Fang! Kau ini pengen nakut-nakutin Gopal ato apasih!? Tau gak sih Gopal hampir tepar gara-gara nungguin yang punya rumah ngebukain pintunya sambil ngeliatin rumah kosong disampig rumahmu itu!"Sahut gadis berkerudung pink yang marah karna temannya Gopal sudah tepar dipunggungnya.

"auauauaua..."Racau Gopal tak jelas.

"..."

"Grrr.."

Karna tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah, mereka berdua pun berjalan menelusuri seisi rumah, mencari kemana Fang si pemilik rumah. Ya! Mereka berdua, karena Gopal tidak berjalan. Melainkan digotong Yaya.

"NGGGHHH..."

"Ayo BoBoiBoy!"

"HAH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SIH!"Bentak kedua teman BoBoiBoy saat mendengar suara – suara mistis(?) dari lantai atas.

Mereka pun menggunakan kekuatan masing-masing untuk menuju asal suara.

Saat mereka sampai...

"HAH! APA YANG TERJADI INI! KENAPA BAUNYA TIDAK ENAK SEKALI!"

Kini mereka sedang memasang pose dan ekspresi masing-masing.

Yaya yang menga-nga dengan mata melotot kaget sambil menutup hidungnya.

Ying yang berusaha mencari cari kantung kresek sambil menutup mulut agar tidak muntah.

Dan Gopal yang tadinya bangun lalu pingsan kembali dengan wajah membiru dan mulut yang berbusa.

"NGGHHH... ARRGGGHHHH... AH!"

 _Plungg!~_

"Uh.. Akhirnya.. Keluar juga.. Huft.. Aku bersihkan dulu ya Fang, bekas BOKER ku.."

PLAKK!

GUBRAK!

*pingsan_berjamaah*

CUMA BOKER!?

Ya maunya apaan lagi? Emang BoBoiBoy lagi Boker kok:P.

#perempatan imajiner dimana-mana. (RE:GUA BANTAI LU, THOR!)

#abaikan.

"Iya. Nnhh.. Cepatlah.. Aku juga ingin mengeluarkan seperti yang kau keluarkan itu. Dari sisa-sisa metabolisme tubuhku ini.. Ngghh."

"HOI BOBOIBOY! CEPAT SIRAM! BEKAS BOKER MU INI BAU BANGET TAU GAK SIH!"Bentak Yaya dan Ying bersamaan minus Gopal yang masih pingsan.

BYURRR

Cklek.

"Masuklah Fang.. Huft leganya.."

"Iya.. Aku masuk. Awas!"Ucap Fang seraya mengebut kedalam toilet.

"Eh! Gopal pingsan! Kenapa nih?!"Tanya BoBoiBoy yang histeris melihat sahabat baiknya itu sedang sekarat.

"Itu karna bau dari kau!"Jelas Yaya.

"memangnya sebau itu yah.."

"Yang namanya lagi boker, yang dikeluarin yah pasti bau lah!"

"Hehehe..."

"Padahal kukira kalian lagi 'EHEM'.."-Yaya.

"Iya! Pasti oe akan kesana-kemari mencari kamera. Bukan kantung kresek yang sekarang sudah penuh karna muntah sebab bau dari lu BoBoiBoy!"-Ying.

"Sorry! Ini karna aku makan kentang balado kesukaan Author! Itupun karna dipaksa sama Author"

"Oooohh.. Kalo gitu... SINI LU THOR!"-Y&Y.

ME:UWWAAAAA

"NGGHHHH... BOBOIBOY KENAPA TISSUNYA KAU HABISKAN!"-Fang.

"auauauaua.."Gopal meracau lagi.

TBC dengan GAJE nya

* * *

 **Yosh.. akhirnya fic gaje ini selesai..**

 **Eh.. Sweet mo ngasih tau nih.. pasti yang judulnya itu kebanyakan pada ngira BoBoiBoy yah...**

 **Aku tulis ulang deh..**

 **JUDUL:BBB. Artinya Boker Bareng Bareng. Bukan BoBoiBoy.**

 **Yang satu lagi Boker, yang satu pengen Boker..**

 **Ya begitulah.. Wateper#BADENGLISH.**

 **Okeh kata-kata terakhir..**

 **REVIEW PLEASE...^^**


End file.
